


Duetto/Duett (Duet)

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Late Night Writing, Lime, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Romance, Singing, last minute post lmao, never go wrong with some disney movies in the afternoon, no lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: When Italy finally convinced Germany to take a day off from training (with a promise to not eat, talk, or think about pasta for an entire 24 hours), they decided to wind down and watch a movie. Of course, that comes with many obstacles, including arguments over the littlest things. Of course, there are benefits to this...~~~~I swear I thought I uploaded this story onto here^^ Guess I forgot to...Headcanon Photo Link: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a3/0c/6f/a30c6fe20cd036cf87316abc3c4d0d77--sinks-lava.jpg





	Duetto/Duett (Duet)

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off of the headcanon that my friend and I thought was really cute^^
> 
> I cross-checked translations and they seem good (I guess, I don't really know)
> 
> Anyways, let's go!!!

**North Italy/Feliciano's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dammit, Feliciano! We are not watching the movie in Italian with German subtitles! We are watching it in German with Italian subtitles!" Ludwig yelled at me, clicking those options with the remote. I tried my best to grab the remote from him, but of course it didn't work.

"Ve, but Ludwig!!! I wanna watch it in Italian! I heard it was way better! Plus, I would never be able to read the subtitles in time!" I complained, trying once again to steal the remote, only to be unsuccessful once again. I thought making the promise about not doing anything with pasta for 24 hours straight was enough to get out of training for the day, but I thought that meant that **I**  got to decide what we did! I sighed, lying back down on my side of the couch.

"You're giving up that easily? Jeez, this is why I shouldn't have given you a day off!" He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. A rush of guilt ran over me, memories of all the times he made me work coming to mind. He was just trying to make me stronger, but I wasn't. He was strong, a strong person who will probably take no shit from anyone. Except me, of course...

I sighed once again, getting up to go put my very best training attire on. I also thought about making pasta, but I knew I had a promise to keep, even though I was still going to work. As I walked down the hallway, I told him, "I know, I'm a horrible person. But I'll train harder and give up this day, even though I made a promise."

"W-Wait... I have an idea," He stuttered, making me stop in my tracks. I turned around and just ran back, tripping over myself and falling onto the couch from behind. I laughed and looked up from the depths of the cushions, a smirk on my face. I put on my most adorable smile, saying, "You dooooo~" He looked at me weirdly, like as if he was in a trance of some sort, but snapped out of it, looking nervously around the room.

"Yeah... why don't we watch the movie in English, since we both speak it and understand it pretty damn well, and we can have on the Italian subtitles, just in case," He said, handing the remote over to me. I flipped over so I was facing upwards and took the remote, turning my body so I could actually see the television and not the white ceiling above me.

As the movie started, a blanket (more specifically, mine, the one that had my flag on it) was thrown on top of me by a slightly pink Ludwig who was too busy watching the movie to actually look at me. I smiled and curled up next to him, only making him even redder. It was a comfortable silence throughout the time we watched it, with us both even humming along to some of the songs from singing the soundtrack while running miles on end.

The moment after the song "How Far I'll Go" finished, Ludwig got up and paused the movie, only saying, "Hey Feliciano, do you want a snack or a drink or anything like that..." He sounded super awkward while saying that due to always sounding super strict/stern while talking. I thought about it for a moment, almost blurting pasta, but then remembered my promise. I only had about 4 hours left, and then I would make a whole pasta feast! Ah~, the thought of it makes me hungry and my mouth water like crazy! Just by that, I heard footsteps go towards the kitchen, leaving my all by myself in the living room.

It did feel strange being left alone, but I was used to it by now. I sat mostly in silence, humming this strange song that I just somehow knew. It was upbeat and short, so it wasn't long before I got bored once again. I looked at the clock at least ten times a minute, hoping he would come back faster. But he didn't, probably making something that look a long time to make. After about two minutes more of me just sitting there (mostly playing with the curl in my hair, messing it up), I heard... singing? Calm singing from the kitchen where Ludwig was? In German?

Now that got my attention.

I slowly got up, trying not to make any noises that would distract him and make him think I was listening in on him (or broke something, whichever one would suit me best). Each step towards the kitchen made me even more interested in the voice coming form the kitchen. Peeking in, I saw that  **the**  Ludwig himself was singing, and quite nicely, might I add. I slid down onto the floor right outside the doorway, making sure he wouldn't see me lurking around. Laying my head against the wall, I just listened, listened and calmed down. My mind was taken off of everything else, all the stress of trying to become better because of so much self-doubt, the torture of being taunted by the others because of my small appearance and non-existent strength, and the pain after working all day, then sneaking out at night, trying to push my limits even farther so I could just impress him.

"Wo das Meer sich verliert, schwebt ein Klang  
Er ruft mich  
Ist es denn weit?  
Bin ich bereit?" He sang with me instantly recognizing the song. He was singing "How Far I'll Go" but in German, obviously. Without even realizing, I started singling along, but in Italian instead. Quietly, so he wouldn't hear me, but I slowly got a bit louder as the lines went on.

**(Idk how they're lined up since I'm only an English speaker lmao but I mean they're close... right??? Idk i'm tired and I only got 5 hours of sleep... so German is on the left side and Italian is on the right side of the slash)**

"Wenn der Wind und das Meer/Anche il vento mi sfiora e continua  
Sich mit mir dann verbünden/ad attrarmi   
Dann ist es Zeit/Lo seguirò   
Ich bin bereit/Ce la farò" We both sang, him obviously singing louder than me, considering I did not want to be caught lurking around when I was supposed to be back in the living room. The sounds of plates moving around and footsteps shuffling towards the doorway made me freeze up, not knowing what to do for a split second. My mind was switching between staying there and hopefully not being seen and claiming to have gotten up to use the bathroom, or run back, imagining Ludwig was trying to kill me so I would go as fast as I possibly could.

Of course I took the second option, since fleeing was my so-called "specialty" as I was told by almost everyone, especially by my older brother. I should go visit him one day soon, even though he'll probably kick my ass for bringing Ludwig again! But that didn't matter right now, since while I was lost in thought, I hit the same spot I hit when I ran to the couch the first time, but I did a front flip and landed upside down, only to get a strange look from a very concerned Ludwig.

"Hehe... how's it going..?" I nervous said, laughing at the end of the sentence while trying not to act suspicious. Of course, that did not work, and it all ended with an angry/embarrassed Ludwig asking me questions, especially, "What were you doing right next to the door sitting down and listening in on me?" I didn't even responded, I just kept playing with my thumbs while looking down at the ground, knowing that he must've caught me watching him.

"Feliciano, you know your curl isn't very subtle, and I could hear you, even if you tried to be quiet," He started, putting the plate of... cookies on the table? They looked and smelled amazing, and I wanted to try one, considering I actually didn't eat all day due to my promise. I was so amazed by the nearby sugar cookies that I completely blocked out whatever Ludwig was saying, and when he asked me a question, I just responded with, "Y-Yeah, whatever, now can I have the cookies???" That only made him even madder, but instead of lashing out on me, he just turned around and sat on the couch, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig... but you're just a good singer and I was curious! Please don't be mad at me or make me do any extra laps around the house," I exclaimed, slowly grabbing a cookie from the plate on the coffee table, eating it as fast as I could. Muffled, I also added, "Can we just watched the movie please?" He must've understood what I was saying (since I do talk a lot with my mouth full, and yet I haven't choked...) and pushed the center button on the remote, continuing the movie. We were both on opposite sides of the couch, trying not to be awkward with each other. I kept eating the cookies, using each time I grabbed one as an opportunity to look at him, almost being caught one time. He was slightly red during the rest of the time, the color fading towards the end, when the action came on.

During this time, I scooted closer to him, slowly inching closer as the scene went on. I tried to be subtle once again, but I think I should know by now that being subtle wasn't exactly my strength. We both looked at each other at the same time, making me go back to my side of the couch out of fear. I thought he was still mad at me, so I reached over to grab another cookie, only to realize I ate them all.

"Whoops," I muttered, a chuckle escaping my mouth as Ludwig looked over to see what I was laughing about. He glanced at the plate, then back at me, looking at some of the crumbs scattered around my face, mostly my cheeks. He leaned over and brushed them off, then left his hand on the right side of my face. His face looked... different. Softer, nicer, and sweeter; a side I haven't seen before.

Our faces slowly got closer, my chest pounding harder than ever before in my life. I felt my cheeks heat up, inches turning into centimetres. My eyes slowly fluttered shut as I felt his breath on my lips. We were so close that if we moved any closer to each other, our lips would touch just slightly. But they didn't.

Ludwig backed away, turning very red in the process. A confused look covered my face as a tomato-red Ludwig turned away, turning off the TV with the nearby the remote. Just to clear my head, I just had I ask, "Why did you back away?" I got a small sigh in response, and I just gave up on the subject, looking around the now dark room.

Five minutes later and I was still sitting there, trying to figure out why he pulled back. Ludwig already went to bed, and it was kinda lonely being without him while it was this silent. My thoughts kept going to the worst, but I pulled them back quickly. I would never harm myself or others, but this did hurt a lot (emotionally, of course). I was deeply in love with him, and I tried to show it as much as I could. Guess it wasn't enough, huh. Or maybe it was...

I got a small headache from all the overthinking, and I just went to bed. Tried, at least. Every time I closed my eyes they would just open up again, staring into the endless darkness of my room. No matter what position I slept in, no matter what small toy I cuddled with, I just couldn't sleep. If I did happen to fall asleep, it was for no more than a half hour, and it felt like it only lasted as long as a blink did.

After trying to fall asleep for the 500th time, I checked the clock once again. 2:47AM. I groaned and flopped face first into my pillow, repeatedly hitting my head against the pillow until I got even more of a headache that I already had. Acting like a little kid once more, I decided to go to Ludwig's room, hoping he'd let me sleep with him. Not in that way, of course! I chucked to myself at my cringeworthy thought while knocking at his door. It was slightly open, and opened even farther as I knocked.

"Ludwig... can I sleep with you? I can't seem to fall asleep," I nervously asked, taking a few steps into the room. I got a reply really quickly as he sat up, "I guess so. I haven't been able to fall asleep either, and maybe some company would help." He moved over and I ran over and jumped in, immediately snuggling up with him. I sighed softly as a pair of arms were carefully placed around me.

"Ve~ are you okay with this? Cause I could always-" I started before being interrupted by a slightly nervous Ludwig.

"Nonono, it's fine! Just not used to it!" He said, moving a little closer to me. He was very warm, like a heating pad in a way. We both sighed at the same time, relaxing as we both tried falling asleep once again. This time, it was way easier for some reason.

"Hey Ludwig... can you sing a song? To help me fall asleep, maybe?" I asked, drowsiness taking over my mind like a wave of relief. I felt a nod approval come from him; and he started signing this one song, a song that was so familiar to me. I heard it all the time for this movie I used to watch, and it was the sweetest song I probably ever heard. Hearing him sing it instantly made it over a million times better!

"And that is all,  
That love's about,  
And we'll recall,  
When time runs out..." He started, his voice shaking just slightly, which made it even better (if it even could get any better that it already was.) I decided to join in towards the end, the lyrics coming to mind so easily I didn't even had to think about what came next.

"That it only,  
Took a moment,  
To be loved,  
A whole life...  
Loooooong..." We finished, with him finally dozing off. He took deeper breaths, which made me smile to know that he was doing well. I flipped around and faced him, making sure I didn't wake him up (since he literally just fell asleep) and pecked his lips lightly. Even though it was quick, it was probably one of the best things I've ever felt, my heart feeling like it fluttered right out of my chest and exploded into hundreds of pieces, each one being made with only happiness.

Before I could turn back around, he pulled me into his chest, an exhale of surprise escaping out of my mouth. I smiled, a smile that was so big I thought it touched both of my ears. I closed my eyes, the events of the night playing through my mind as I fell asleep.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was that I was in love with Ludwig, and that he was in love with me.

And that our song was a duet that would never be forgotten, no matter what the future held for us.

**~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> FINISHED RIGHT BEFORE THE NEW YEAR
> 
> Alright I'm done here lmao
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR MY DUDES  
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


End file.
